


Card Game Bonanza!

by amanori



Series: Birthday Celebrations- BRT:NNG edition [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Birthday Boruto!, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, One Big Happy Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanori/pseuds/amanori
Summary: It’s finally Boruto’s birthday. His friends and family are coming over any minute now for his fifteenth birthday party. And it should be a perfect occasion, but there’s something missing.His boyfriend.*Happy Birthday Boruto!! A birthday fic for the birthday boy!
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Birthday Celebrations- BRT:NNG edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Card Game Bonanza!

There’s wind rustling the leaves. Leaving a tranquil noise behind that’s soothing and calm. The grass under his bare feet was surprisingly soft with no rocks or sticks. Nothing that would scratch him. It almost felt fake. The sun shining down was soft like a warm haze. It didn’t hurt his scarred eye like it usually would whenever he went out these days.

_Huh_ , Boruto thinks. _This must be a dream_.

He laughs, running across the field. Nothing hurt. If this was a dream then it would be wonderful if his family were here too.

“Happy birthday Boruto,” cuts through his dream as soon as he thinks that.

It startles him for a moment.

“Mmm,” Boruto mutters as the final wisps of his dream goes away. He almost wants to complain about his interrupted sleep. It was awhile since he was able to relax. He huffs struggling to untangle his arm from his blanket. _What? Every time. Every morning I gotta do this. If Shikadai saw me, he would laugh_ , he thinks sleepily. _He’d probably call me an idiot before helping me_.

“Happy birthday, Boruto. It’s time to wake up, honey,” the soft voice calls out to him again.

“Good morning, Mom.” He yawns as he finally untangles himself enough to sit up on his bed. He rubs his eyes before smiling blearily at her. “Thanks for letting me sleep in.”

Hinata just smiles from the doorway and whispers, ”I’m happy you slept well. I was going to wake you up a little later. But I think Himawari is becoming a little impatient now.”

Boruto smiles brightly at that. “Okay, I’ll come down in a minute!”

Hinata smiles again. “Okay. We’ll see you down in a bit,” she says before leaving his room.

Boruto slaps his cheeks. _C’mon wake up. Gotta go see Himawari. She must be so excited_ , he thinks gleefully. Carefully, Boruto stretches his joints. Training yesterday had been rough. To his dismay, his foot was still tingling and he almost wishes he was back in his dream running across the grass. He sighs as he wiggles his toes. At least it didn’t hurt as much as yesterday. And it wasn't anything a little rest couldn’t fix. He quickly changes out of his sleepwear into new clothes before heading downstairs. As he walks closer, he can already hear rustling in the living room. 

_Hima must be so excited_ , he thinks smiling softly. _That’s good._

“I’m up,” he yells, entering the room.

Immediately, Himawari is running to him from the dining table. Kawaki doesn’t even bother standing up, choosing to remain sitting at the table.

“Big brother!” Himawari sings. “Happy birthday!”

Boruto laughs and bends over slightly to let Himawari place a birthday hat on him. _Yup, definitely excited._ He loved seeing his sister smile. The way her cheeks pinked up and how her laughter filled the room made it worth it being away from the village to make sure she was safe. Especially ever since she decided she was not going to be a shinobi.

“Thank you Hima!” He twirls her around much to her delight.

She laughs joyfully as they continue to dance around the room. _She’s so happy._ Boruto notices as he spins Himawari again that Kawaki is watching them carefully.

“You’re up,” Boruto says, narrowing his eyes. He stops dancing with Himawari and she pouts crossing her arms.

“Took you long enough to get up.” Kawaki responds by flipping the page of his book with his bandaged hand. “I didn’t think getting your ass whooped at training yesterday was going to make you this tired.”

“You played dirty!” Boruto yells immediately. “We agreed not to use jutsu!”

Training was brutal like it always was. Even if they had the same karma mark, they vastly had different abilities. Which was why they agreed to just use taijutsu. Boruto only slightly regrets kicking him and injuring his hand. As things were, their relationship was getting better between them. Far from how it was when they first met years ago. Especially now with Kawaki officially adopted into the family. But they still argued with each other and fought. Sibling rivalry as his old man called it.

_If only dad hadn’t stopped us_ , Boruto grumbles inside. _I could’ve done more damage and won. Just ‘cause Kawaki got excited he learned more ninjutsu he decided to freaking cheat. I didn't get my “ass whooped”._

Himawari looks at them both with a slight frown before clapping her hands. “Kawaki, lets dance! All of us!”

“Don’t wanna,” Kawaki says, waving her off before turning his gaze back onto his book. “Just go back to dancing with your stupid brother.”

“Please~~!” Himawari pouts. “It’s brother’s birthday!”

“I said no.” Kawaki responds roughly.

Boruto huffs before laying both his hands on the table. “Listen you-!”

“Kawaki, dear, could you help me in the kitchen please,” Hinata calls out sweetly, interrupting them.

Boruto almost wants to retort, but he stops himself. He doesn’t want to create tension on his birthday. Internally sighing, he stands down. Kawaki notices the shift and smirks. 

“What? Nothing to say?”

“Kawaki?” Hinata calls out again.

Kawaki stands up immediately towards the kitchen. Himawari sees this as an opportunity because she reaches out to grab his hand. He veers away from Himawari's hands, which makes Himawari pout even harder. 

Boruto sighs. “It’s okay Hima. At least he danced on your birthday. I don’t really wanna dance with him anyway.”

Boruto sticks out his tongue. Kawaki rolls his eyes at that as he quietly takes the bowl Mom gives him. Kawaki grumbles as he begins to mix the contents inside. Boruto can already smell the chocolate wafting sweetly in the room. _That must be the cake_ , he thinks excitedly.

Himawari runs up to Hinata and giggles. “Can I help with the cake too, Mama?”

Hinata smiles and hugs her daughter tightly before letting her go. “Sure you can, sweetie.”

Kawaki shuffles to the side and gently hands Himawari a bowl to divide his mix in half. Boruto plops down on the dining chair. Toying with the elastic of his birthday hat, he wonders if the others were going to come early or not. He almost feels guilty for being asleep for so long, but training had been really tiring. And it definitely had nothing to do with the stress of not hearing from Shikadai since last week. At least, that’s what he said to himself before he went to sleep last night. 

(Which was a lie. Not that he was going to admit it anytime soon. Shikadai would just call him a worrywart in that fond voice of his. Not that Shikadai wasn’t one himself. Heck! Shikadai worried more than he did!)

He shakes his leg up and down. Nope! He was not worried that Shikadai hadn’t called him since last week. _Think about something else. Oh right!_ Sarada and Mitsuki promised him they were going to come at dinnertime. So at least, he had his teammates coming later. He takes off his birthday hat and places it on the table. Unless they came early. _I hope Shikadai gets here soon. He said he was going to be at the gate at five_. _At . . . five_ _. I should probably check again. He’s definitely taking a long time on his mission_. He slowly looks up to the clock and grins. It was time!

“You better not poison my cake,” Boruto yells as he runs to the hallway. He pulls on his shoes while humming cheerily. _Shikadai is gonna be back. Shikadai is gonna be back. He’s coming back_.

“Boruto~? Where are you going?” Hinata says from the cutting board. She brushes her hands against her apron as she comes into the hallway. She stares at her son who just glances at her before grinning widely.

“To go see if Shikadai is back!” Boruto says opening the door and exiting before Hinata can say anything.

“Oh dear,” Hinata says worriedly before coming back to the kitchen. “I wonder if Shikadai’s going to be able to make it.”

Kawaki stops mixing and says “He better. I don’t think I could bear to see the idiot's face being all sad if his little boyfriend doesn’t make it to his own birthday party.”

“I hope he makes it. Big brother has been looking down a little lately,” Himawari says. She holds up her bowl to Kawaki. “Is this okay?”

Kawaki nods. Himawari smiles cheerfully. Hinata smiles at the sight of her two children. She smiles even wider when Naruto comes around the corner into the room yawning.

“Hinata?” Naruto yawns even more. “Where is Boruto running off to so early in the morning?”

“He’s off to see Shikadai,” Himawari pips. She tugs at Kawaki so he can see her progress again.

Naruto goes ohhhhh and frowns. “I don’t remember hearing yesterday if he got back to the village yet. Shikamaru would’ve messaged me if he did.”

Naruto turns worriedly at Hinata. “What’re we going to do if Shikadai isn’t back from his mission? Last I heard they ran into some problems with transportation three days ago.”

Hinata frowns. “Don’t worry. Shikadai and the others are going to make it.”

Naruto looks unconvinced, but he smiles in response. He holds out his arms for Hinata to walk into happily. He hugs his wife. “Okay. Should I send a clone to check in on the situation? Or is that a bit too much? I just want Boruto’s birthday to be good.”

Hinata smiles and rubs his back. “Don’t strain yourself. You’ve been working non-stop to have this day be free. I’m sure he’ll be here. I just don’t want you to be tired today.”

“Don’t worry,” Naruto smiles into her neck and squeezes her tight. “I’m recharging right now.”

Hinata blushes bright red. “Naruto!”

“Hey old man, I’m gonna barf if I keep seeing you act lovey-dovey,” Kawaki says loudly.

“Don’t you start calling me old man!” Naruto complains. “Did Boruto teach you that?”

Naruto begins to fake cry. “Hinata! Both our sons are being mean to me! I’m not even that oooold.”

Kawaki blushes slightly at that. He tries to hide his smile by looking down, but Naruto catches it and grins. Kawaki being referred to their kid still made Kawaki act somewhat shy and unsure. It was something they were still working on to get him used to especially considering he never had any good parent figures in the past.

Still, daily declarations of calling him his son, that Naruto didn’t really think about since he just ran his mouth without thinking, certainly helped. Once Naruto announced that Kawaki was now part of the family, he was there to stay. It had taken a bit of struggle. Nevertheless, here they were now. A family bigger than before.

Hinata giggles and pats her husband. “There, there.”

* * *

_I can’t wait to see Shikadai. I have to tell him about the new game I bought yesterday_. _He’s going to be so jealous I got ahead of him in levels.There’s so much to talk about._

Boruto can already see the village entrance as he turns around the corner. He could ignore the slight pain in his foot, as he ran, as long as it meant it would get him to Shikadai sooner.

He runs towards the watch booth. “Hey, hey, has Shikadai come back yet?!”

Izumi, a blonde-haired kunoichi, looks up from her notebook and says, “No, not yet.”

Boruto groans. _I really hoped he arrived by now. Unless, maybe he came earlier and is at home?_ Boruto shivers as the cool wind blows over him and he wishes it was already winter because at least then Shikadai would be stuck back home tending to clan business. At least then, he would be with Boruto.

“Are you sure you didn’t see anyone come?” He asks again. His voice edges on annoyance and he’s aware he sounds like a whiny baby. But come on! It’s his birthday!

Izumi shakes her head. “Sorry, little lord. Shikadai isn’t back yet. I’m pretty sure I would notice if the Nara heir came through here. You know his father asked me to update him right?’

“Hmmn. Yeah.” Boruto sighs. Maybe Shikadai really wasn’t at the village. He had already heard Sarada’s worried whispers about a delay happening yesterday. And while he wished it didn’t involve Team 10, he just knew with the way Mitsuki had tried to offer him a burger yesterday that it was just to appease him.

“Don’t worry so much. Want a hug?”

Boruto moves out of the way immediately. “Come on! I’m not a baby anymore.” Boruto pouts. “I’m already fifteen.”

Izumi grins. “You, my friend, will always be tiny in my eyes. Hell! I can’t believe you’re even dating.”

Boruto rolls his eyes. “Hah! Hah!”

Sometimes Boruto himself even wondered how he was even dating someone like Shikadai. But it happened and every day with Shikadai made him feel nervous and giddy with delight. 

To be able to call Shikadai his boyfriend was a dream come through.

He was always reminded of the fact that it wasn’t a dream whenever Shikadai came too close to him. Mainly with the way his heart pounded even harder whenever Shikadai laughed at anything he said and smiled at him whenever no one was looking. He can already feel himself becoming red at the thought of getting to hold Shikadai’s hand again. They hadn’t even tried anything like kissing yet. Boruto always felt too nervous and Shikadai never pressured him into anything, which he was grateful for.

Still, even though he confessed, Boruto never thought Shikadai would say yes.

But he did.

He sighs as he continues to wait, hoping. Izumi continues to tease him and as the sky turns darker, he knows it’s time to head back. It was already evening and he knew if he wasn’t back home for the dinner Hima prepared then he was going to catch hell from her. And that was something he definitely would not be looking forward to. He says goodbye to Izumi, takes one last look at the entrance, and heads back home dejected. 

_Maybe he’ll come tomorrow. At least that’s better than nothing_.

He tries to hide his disappointment when he notices Sarada and Mitsuki walking up to the house.

“Boruto! Happy birthday! What’re you doing out?” Sarada yells, waving her arms hello.

Boruto jogs towards them, planting a smile on his face. “Nothing much! Just thought about getting a little bit of exercise before eating all the food Mom and Hima are making!”

Sarada laughs. “That’s nice.”

“Happy birthday, Boruto.” Mitsuki says handing him a box.

Boruto grins as he takes it. “Thank you!”

He looks pensively at the box. He’s afraid to shake it to try to guess what it might be. “It’s not a frog this time right?”

Mitsuki just smiles. “It’s a surprise.”

“O-Ookay then,” Boruto glances at Sarada nervously who just shrugs in response. “Well, c’mon you guys. I think they already set up the table.”

_God, I hope it’s not another live frog. Hopefully, something inanimate. I just hope it’s not another frog related thing. The house already has too many of them._

Sarada and Mitsuki follow him inside. They can already hear Uncle Kiba’s boisterous laugh and Shino sensei’s quiet grumble with big bro Konohamaru’s energetic interjections. He’s surprised to hear old man Kakashi and Principal Iruka also. _Did they get back from their trip? I didn’t think they were going to make it._ It’s been a while since he saw them.

“Shino-sensei?” Sarada asks, interrupting his thoughts. She slips on the slippers laid out. “Is that Kiba-san as well?”

Boruto nods. “Yeah, I figured it would be nice to invite them considering I’ve known them since I was a baby especially with them being my mom’s teammates. Aunt Hanabi and Grandpa are probably already here too.”

True enough as soon as he takes his shoes off, his grandpa is already hugging him. 

“BOORUTOOO!!!”

“Oh c’mon! Grandpa! Let go!!” Boruto can feel his ribs creaking in protest.

How was he still so strong!

Sarada giggles and makes her way into the room. “Hello! Oh Mama! You’re here!”

Hanabi laughs as she pries his Grandpa off him and gives him her own hug. 

“Happy birthday kiddo.”

Boruto grumbles. She lets him go after much whining. Which was embarrassing considering he was fifteen now. Still though, he would’ve expected that now that he was older his Grandpa would stop coddling him. That for sure was not the case.

Out of nowhere, Naruto blows a pop of confetti on him. Boruto whines, spitting out the pieces that land on his mouth. The rest of the pieces stick to his clothes.

“Daaad! Did you have to do that!” 

Naruto just laughs and takes the present box off his hands to add to the ever-growing pile in the living room. Naruto hands him the birthday hat he wore before he left the house.

“Here you go birthday boy. Food is ready.”

“Thanks, dad,” he mumbles, smiling softly. He puts the hat on his head again. He was always a tiny bit wary whenever his old man could make it to his birthday parties. But he always came now. And it still made him just as happy and excited like when he had been a child when his dad had always been around.

Boruto makes his way to his seat. He smiles as he looks around. Sarada and Mitsuki were already conversing with big bro Konohamaru who waves at him in greeting. He waves back. He glances around the room again.

_Maybe? Maybe he’s here?_

Shikadai is nowhere to be seen. 

His smile drops.

Boruto sits down. _Yeah, he’s not back._ His hopes of Shikadai having come home just in time for his birthday were dashed. He tries to conceal his disappointment as everyone begins to dig in into their food. Boruto just stares at his food. Even if Shikadai’s team had been delayed, Shikadai would’ve told him via message. Unless something went wrong. Sarada and Mitsuki notice his expression and turn to each other worriedly before digging into their food.

“You should eat,” Naruto says. He feels bad because he wanted to have Shikadai here for his son’s birthday. But it wasn’t like he could stop village missions not with the feudal lords breathing down his neck insisting on sending an envoy. In the first place, he never thought the mission was going to run so late either. It should have just been a two-day mission. Next year, he’ll do better, Naruto resolves himself.

He points at Boruto with his chopstick. “Mom and Himawari worked hard. Kawaki too.”

“I get it, old man,” Boruto says, digging into his food. He chews some of the vegetables aggressively. “You don’t need to say it.”

_I gotta get over it. I’ll just see him next time. He’s okay. Nothing bad happened_. 

There’s a knock on the door and Boruto’s heart jumps out.

Could it be?

Hinata and Naruto look at each other. Smile in place, Hinata stands up from her chair and heads towards the door.

“Oh my! Hello everyone,” she says happily. “I'm so happy you guys could make it.”

“Sorry,” a voice that instantly makes Boruto freeze says. “We had a bit of trouble, but here we are.”

Boruto stands up slowly from his seat with anticipation. Shikadai’s eyes are the first thing he sees and seeing the familiar green eyes makes Boruto’s mouth run dry. The confetti flies from his clothes as he makes the dash towards him. Shikadai opens his arms wide with an amused look bright on his face. Boruto throws his arms around him and Shikadai laughs and swings Boruto around. 

“You’re back! You’re back!”

“Yeah,” Shikadai says laughing. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Hey! We’re also here too!” Inojin says behind them annoyed. “Way to pick favorites.”

Boruto flushes as he separates himself from Shikadai. Shikadai’s face turns bright red as well. They both move to the side so that they are no longer blocking the entrance to let the others come through.

“But it’s so cute!” Cho-Cho says excitedly. “These two lovebirds are the epitome of love!”

“Cho-Cho!” Sarada scolds. Her serious face isn’t fooling anyone though with the amused smile threatening to peek through. “Stop teasing them.”

Cho-Cho just grins.

“Sorry for intruding,” Moegi sensei says bowing. “We finally made it.”

Shikamaru follows behind her. “Oh wow Naruto! I didn’t think you had enough room for everyone. I guess you do!”

Naruto grins proud of himself. “I moved the couch and furniture somewhere else! There was no way I couldn’t invite everyone again!”  
  


“Oh Hinata, where do I put these presents?” Temari asks. 

“Oh over here!”

The room becomes filled with lively chatter again with the addition of the new guests. Boruto stares smiling. His heart felt so full. He feels a tug on his shirt.

“Wanna go to your room?” Shikadai asks smiling.

Boruto nods. “Sure.”

They slip away unnoticed.

* * *

Boruto sits cross-legged on his bed, grinning widely. He takes off his birthday hat and places it next to him.

“I’m so happy you’re back!”

Shikadai smiles widely across from him. “Yeah, me too. I almost thought we weren’t going to get here on time. I half rushed my team to get here.”

Boruto looks down shyly. “Thanks for keeping your promise to be here on my birthday.”

“Yeah, I said I wouldn’t miss it.” Shikadai says, suddenly turning shy. “Oh yeah! I got you a present. I don’t know if you have this. Actually, I would be surprised if you didn’t, but I couldn’t think of anything else. If-If you don’t like it just tell me, o-o-okay?”

“Oh,” Boruto grins curiously. “What is it? Give me, give me!”

Shikadai smiles before slipping his hand into his pocket. He holds out a game pack. Boruto’s eyes widen in surprise. The shiny, holographic plastic was something that haunted him in his dreams. Something he thought he never would be able to get.

The special hologram edition Ninja X card!

Denki’s father had come out with a new series for Ninja X. The hologram edition. Unfortunately, they sold out pretty quickly before Boruto could even think of collecting them. Back to back missions had made him miss out on the sale and not even Denki could give him some of the packs considering he had also been on missions with his team and hadn’t known about the special edition.

And yet, here was one. 

Right in front of him.

“No WAY! WHAT! SHIKADAI!” Boruto screams, grabbing at the pack. “HOW!”

Shikadai looks away, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “It’s a secret.”

Shikadai glances at him out of the corner of his eye. His cheeks slowly turn pink. “Do you like it?”

“LIKE IT? I LOVE IT!” Boruto lays down on his back kicking his legs up and down as he holds the game pack out in front of him. “You know how hard these are to get right now? They cost a fortune!”

Shikadai coughs, blushing. “Yeah, I know.”

Boruto throws himself at Shikadai hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Shikadai hugs him back, squeezing just as hard. “You're welcome.”

Boruto sits back up and holds it out in front of him in wonderment. “I wonder who I got.”

“Go ahead and open it,” Shikadai responds just as curious.

They both stare intently as Boruto carefully opens the pack.

_Please let it be a rare card. Please let it be a rare card. Please._

The sight of Sasuke makes both of them yell.

“How!” Shikadai yells. “That’s an ultra-rare!”

Boruto begins to cry. “SHIKADAI! Shikadai, thank you.”

Shikadai looks at him flustered and tries to wipe off his tears frantically “DON’T CRY!”

It takes a bit for Boruto to calm down even with Shikadai fussing around him trying to stop his tears. _I can’t believe it's in my collection! It’s a miracle!_ When he’s finally calm, Boruto puts his new card, with the rest of his Ninja X game cards, in his special binder.

Shikadai looks a bit exhausted, but amused. “I didn’t think you were going to cry. That surprised me.”

Boruto just blushes and plays with the end of his pink shirt. “I’m surprised too. Don’t tell anyone okay?”

Shikadai laughs and looks at the clock. “Speaking of which, we should head back downstairs. The others might be wondering where we went off to.”

Boruto nods. “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t want them to tease us again like last time.”

They leave his room and Boruto almost wants to skip down the stairs. He doesn’t though because he knows Shikadai would worry if he slipped from excitement. He would never hear the end of it.

“Thank you for the present. I really love it and I even got Sasuke-san as well for the rare card.” Boruto clenches his fist; tears of happiness threaten to come out again. “I can’t believe it.”

Shikadai laughs. “I’m happy you’re happy.”

Boruto crosses his arms behind his head. “Is that all for today for presents?”

Shikadai raises an eyebrow. ”What? Do you want more? I could get you a burger tomorrow. But it can’t be a special edition. I’m a little tight on cash right now.”

Boruto grins at him and points at his cheek. “What no birthday kiss?”

It’s been awhile since he’s teased him. It was always fun to see Shikadai, who had such a cool demeanor get flustered. It always made Boruto kick his bed sheets, from happiness, at night just remembering Shikadai’s expressions that were caused by **_him_**. Shikadai doesn’t say anything other than turn pink. Boruto just grins and continues walking. They reach the landing of the hallway and just as he’s about to get closer to the entryway to the living room. He feels a hand holding him back. Boruto glances back.

“Wha--”

“Sure.”

Boruto freezes. “What? What?”

Shikadai blushes and takes a step towards him in the hallway.

_What? What What What??!!_ Boruto takes a step back flustered. His back hits the wall and almost slips. But Shikadai steadies him by grabbing his right hand. His heart beats faster. He stares in shock as Shikadai cradles his cheek with his free hand and leans forward.

_No way. No way. No way_.

_It’s happening._

Boruto squeezes his eyes tight.

There’s a soft pressure on his cheek and just like that it’s gone. Boruto opens his eyes stunned.

“There,” Shikadai says, looking away from his eyes shyly. “Happy birthday, Boruto.”

Shikadai looks at him then with a fond expression. His emerald, green eyes are soft and his smile is just like out of one of those shoujo mangas Himawari carried around lately. 

_He’s so beautiful_.

Boruto keeps Shikadai’s hand to his cheek and kisses the palm. “You’re not fair.”

Shikadai blushes and smirks. “Oh really?”

“That’s hardly a kiss,” Boruto responds. His heart continues beating like crazy. "Give me a better one."

“Okay.”

Shikadai leans closer again. Boruto closes his eyes slowly and this time the kiss is finally on his lips. He almost believes he imagines it. But the way Shikadai gently cradles his cheek as if he’s something precious. The way he places soft, chaste kisses on him tells him it was definitely happening. All the sounds around them just disappear. Until it’s just the two of them. Together. It makes Boruto want to go crazy. His head feels mushy and his lips continue tingling even after they separate.

_Wait a minute. He just kissed me. Wait. Did Shikadai and I just kiss? I can’t believe it. It happened. It finally happened._

Shikadai is looking at him with so much fondness and love. Boruto feels all the blood rushing into his head as he processes that and he promptly passes out.

“Ah! Boruto?!” Shikadai yells in alarm. He grabs him before he hits the ground.

“Huh! What’s wrong?” Naruto yells running out into the hallway with Kiba and Kawaki in tow hearing the cry. 

“I see he takes after you Hinata!” Kiba says jovially upon assessing the situation. It was something he and Shino had seen numerous times around a younger Hinata. He laughs loudly leaving.

Hinata peeks and hides her face with a blush. Her delicate hands cover her face. ”Oh dear.”

Shikadai carefully cradles Boruto’s face in his hands. “Boruto? Hey, hey, wake up.”

Kawaki just looks at them tiredly, muttering if maybe it had been a bad idea to join the family if he was going to be surrounded by a bunch of weirdos. Especially if it meant having a brother who was just going to pass out after a kiss. He leaves them, rejoining the others.

Shikadai ignores them and fans his hand over Boruto’s face to try to cool him off. “Boruto?”

There’s a sound of a camera snap and it jolts Shikadai away from Boruto to glance up to see Inojin snapping a pic.

“I can’t believe this,” Inojin laughs.

Shikadai blushes and yells out. “Stop that!”

Inojin laughs even harder while taking another picture. “This is definitely going to be my present to Boruto. I betcha he’s gonna get all happy getting a flustered pic of you.”

Shikadai reaches out to swipe the phone, but misses as Inojin runs back into the dining room. Boruto groans. Shikadai turns his attention back to him. 

_What happened? Did I faint?_

Boruto opens his eyes, coming to clarity. Shikadai’s worried face drifts in his view and already Boruto can feel like he is going to faint again. 

Shikadai buries his face on Boruto’s chest in relief. “Don’t just faint like that. You made me worry.”

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Shikadai is so close to me. His eyes are so green up close._

“Shi-SHI-SHIKADAI, I think you-you’re too close,” Boruto stammers out. He covers his red face with his hands. “I don’t think I can stand to see your face so close to mine.”

“Why?” Shikadai asks, voice muffled by Boruto’s shirt.

Boruto shivers feeling Shikadai’s breath on his chest.

_My heart is pounding so fast. I’m gonna die._

“Too-Too handsome,” Boruto practically whimpers. “You need to give me a minute to calm down.”

Shikadai detaches himself from him. He doesn’t stand up though, electing to continue kneeling. Boruto moves a couple fingers from his face. He can see Shikadai is covering his face and that he’s blushing like mad with how red his ears are.

It makes Boruto turn red all over again. Steam practically flying upwards like in a cartoon.

Naruto stares at them before huffing out a laugh. “Don’t worry Shikadai, Boruto is just like his mom! It took her a bit before she got used to me being close to her before fainting. You can do it!”

“Dad!” Boruto whines, uncovering his face. “You’re not helping at all. You’re embarrassing me!”

Naruto ruffles his hair with an even bigger smile. “C’mon, let’s cut your birthday cake!”

Naruto goes back to the living room. Everyone’s excited voices and laughter leak out of the room. It takes a moment before Boruto can stand up gingerly. His legs tremble a bit. 

_I can’t believe I fainted. That’s so embarrassing. And Shikadai saw it too_. 

His hands are clammy as hell too. _Oh god, I thought they were lying about mom fainting. Am I going to faint again next time. Next time?_ He glances at Shikadai whose face is still slightly pink. He looked so put together when they were kissing. _Next time._ Boruto face burns. _Yeah, no. He was probably most definitely going to faint again._

Shikadai looks at him and offers his hand. “Is this okay? Or is it too much?”

Boruto blushes and looks down. _What a gentleman. Why am I so lame?_ He shakes his head and grabs his hand. Shikadai’s skin feels equally as warm and sweaty like his.

_We’re both a mess_ , he thinks. His chest feels warm at the thought that he wasn’t alone in that like he previously thought. Maybe it was okay as long as they were both nervous together. Shikadai leads them back inside the room. Inojin smirks at them and Cho-Cho’s gleeful smile has Shikadai’s ears turning red. Boruto feels like digging himself into a hole from embarrassment. 

_I’m never going to hear the end of it._

Boruto takes his place in front of the cake. Hima smiles as she lights the candles under Kawaki’s watchful gaze to make sure she doesn't burn herself. Exactly like Boruto would do if he were in his place. Just like a big brother. Boruto would have to tease him about that later whenever Kawaki claimed they weren’t siblings. Hah! As if! He acted exactly like a brother now. 

“Happy Birthday Boruto!!!!” Everyone yells out.

The sight of his friends and family makes his heart swell with happiness. Boruto smiles even bigger while holding onto Shikadai’s hand tightly before leaning down to blow out the candles. 

_Please let next year be a good year without any problems_ , he squeezes his eyes tight willing his wishes to turn true. _Please let me continue being with Shikadai. For my mom and dad to be safe. For my brother and sister to be happy. For my friends and family to always be there for me. For me to be there with them._

He blows out the candles. There’s claps and confetti popping immediately. With streams of happy birthdays, Boruto slowly opens his eyes taking in the sight of everyone. At his mom serving everyone a piece of cake. The way his dad hovered over her to help her in passing out the cake. The way Uncle Kiba was telling another rambunctious story to anyone who would listen which surprisingly was his Grandpa. Moegi sensei laughing at something big bro Konohamaru said with Aunt Hanabi interjecting with her own stories. Old man Kakashi and Principle Iruka conversing with Shino sensei about something school related. Inojin and Cho-Cho arguing about who gets the bigger piece with Sarada trying to mediate. Mitsuki just smiling like he always does as he watches the argument amused. Kawaki offering Himawari the bigger piece. Temari, Shikamaru, and Sakura talking animatedly over something Boruto didn’t quite catch.

Just seeing the excitement of everyone made him feel like he was lucky. So lucky.

_I’m so happy everyone is here_. 

Boruto turns to Shikadai. Shikadai’s warm eyes were smiling much like everyone else. His cheeks pink and laughter trickling out like a gentle stream. Boruto feels another tug in his heart again. He was probably never going to get used to it. The way his heart pounded like it was something new to be around Shikadai. As if it was a whole, new experience and memory he needed to commit into his brain. 

It reminds him of his dad who always talked fondly of his mom. How he loved her so much. How Boruto had wanted something like that for himself one day. 

And here he was on his birthday surrounded by friends and family in love.

And so happy.

Yes, he was lucky. Very lucky indeed.

Shikadai notices him staring and gently squeezes his hand. He smiles and Boruto can already feel his heart catching at his throat. He wants to kiss him again. (This time, hopefully, without fainting.)

“Happy Birthday, Boruto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it! I almost thought I wasn't going to make it in posting it on the day lol But here it is! It's a bit longer than I intended but!! I couldn't stop writing!! TT-TT the fluff. gosh, I wonder if it's too cheesy but honestly I feel like this would definitely be them. 
> 
> LOL hopefully Boruto doesn't faint again. This always was a headcanon for me about Boruto becoming almost as shy like his mom when he's in love. It just makes me so giddy so I had to write about it. And it just came so naturally in this fic!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for any comments and kudos! Thank you so much for reading this!!
> 
> Happy Birthday Boruto!! May you get to eat a lot of burgers with Shikadai! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


End file.
